


Art for Cedar and Lavender

by sunryder



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Kairin16's exquisite "Cedar and Lavender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Cedar and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cedar and Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703492) by [Kairin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16). 



> I absolutely *adored* this story, and I'm so grateful Kairin16 let me participate by creating art for it!

[](http://s1097.beta.photobucket.com/user/avro21/media/hexdraftcopycopy.jpg.html)


End file.
